Crossdress With a Happy Ending
by Aqua
Summary: Pointless humor fic. A mission in a place where only couples can enter. Kurama ends up dressed as a woman Hiei's girlfriend, and the enemy has his eye on Hiei!


Crossdressing With A Happy Ending by Aqua

"I'll have to what?" Kurama exclaimed, his voice little more than a squeak as he stared at the demi-God in baby's clothing before him.

"Crossdress," Koenma stated once again, as though he were talking about the weather and not a threat to Kurama's badly damaged masculine pride. It didn't help that Yuusuke and Kuwabara were collapsed on the floor with laughter beside him.

"Why do I have to?" Kurama whined, knowing he was whining, but unable to stop himself from doing so. Years of being mistaken for a woman was bad enough on the ego, but being the only one deemed 'able to fill a woman's shoes' was enough to almost send the poor boy into a fit of tears.

Koenma sighed. "Yuusuke can go with Keiko. Kuwabara can go with Botan. However,  
neither you nor Hiei can enter without a date, so this is the only plausible solution."

"Why can't Botan go with me, and Yukina go with Kuwabara?" Kurama pressed.

"Then who would Hiei go with? This particular dinner has been set up so that only couple's were invited. It would be impossible for him to enter without a date," the young God continued.

Kurama pouted. "Why can't Hiei cross dress instead?" he demanded.

Silently, they turned to Hiei. He wasn't paying the least bit of attention, sharpening his katana, legs spread out as he perched on the window of Koenma's office, scowling fiercely at something outside, his deep voice nothing more than a low rumble as he muttered something under his breath.

Sighing, Kurama admitted defeat. Even if they could get Hiei into girls clothing, he would never be able to act like a girl. Plus, his voice would give him away in two seconds flat.  
The Reikai Tentai had been ordered to enter the restaurant and check out the people inside.  
It was an annual dinner party, one held each month. As Koenma had said, only couples had ever been invited. Koenma had managed to get them invited for this round.

Supposedly, an extremely powerful demon would be there, one who would lead a select few males to a different room before killing them. His reasons for picking those certain people, as well as why he would kill them in the first place, was unknown. The police had no idea what was going on. It appeared that the rest of the group at the dinner were placed under some sort of spell, so that none of them would notice that the men were missing.  
Remarkably, even their dates wouldn't recall having gone with them to the dinner. It would be up to the Reikai Tentai had to sneak into the dinner, find the demon, and stop him before any more men fell into his trap.

Unfortunately for Kurama, that meant an evening in a dress and high-heeled pumps. God,  
he was hating this mission already.

"Say one word, and I'll feed you to a plant," Kurama stated coldly.

Yuusuke sputtered, turned a bright shade of red, coughed a few times into his hand, and finally managed to get his laughter under control after ten minutes of repeating the cycle over and over. "Looking good, Kurama," he finally managed to get out.

Kurama's scowl darkened.

His hair had been curled and pulled onto the top of his head in a style that left some of the locks twirling down his face, ears, and neck. His make up was done in a subtle style, his eyes appearing larger and his lips fuller. He'd had to buy and bra and stuff it to make up for his lack of chest and, although he had tried to make them as small as humanly possible,  
their form was easily shown through the tight dress he wore. It was almost black in color,  
with a slit up to his knee on one side, and made of a soft velvet. It looped around his neck,  
leaving his shoulders and arms completely bare, but covering enough so that his bra would not show. Although he had a masculine body, the seams of the dress pulled in the right places to give him an illusion of hips. He'd had to position his manhood several times before he'd been able to get rid of the bulge that certainly wouldn't be in the dress if he was female.

The result, thankfully enough, left him so different looking that those he had passed on the street in his thin-strapped heels hadn't recognized him. He'd been scared to death that one of his classmates would walk by and recognize him. The boys in the school already thought he was too feminine. What would they think if they'd seen him in this get up!

Walking into Yuusuke's apartment, where they had decided to meet before heading to the restaurant in a group, Kurama glanced around at the others.

Botan was wearing a long evening dress as well, although there was no slit in the skirt and it flared out nicely around her knees. The top was a simple spegetti-strap top that left most of her back and neck open. A simple silver chain was wrapped around her throat, and her hair had been left down so that it fell around her shoulders.

Keiko was also in an evening dress, although her skirt was short. Her own came around the neck like Kurama's, but left her entire back open. She had done her make up to perfection, her lips slightly moistened and her eyes framed with dark eyelashes. Yuusuke had been in the process of placing a small corsage on her wrist when Kurama had arrived.

Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara were wearing tuxedo's. Surprisingly, even Kuwabara managed to look handsome. Botan and Keiko had managed to style his unruly orange hair into a rather respectable style. Yuusuke had left his hair down for once. Their jackets and pants were black and their shirts were white. Yuusuke had a blue rose tucked into his front pocket, while Kuwabara supported a yellow one.

Eyes shifting around the room, Kurama finally met those of his date for the evening. Hiei obviously did not like wearing human clothing, tugging at his collar even while he glared around at the rest of them. However, he looked very handsome and Kurama couldn't help but blush when he realized he was staring.

No, he firmly told himself. He was not going to take advantage of this evening. He might of supported a crush on Hiei for a long while now, but there was no way he was going to allow himself to blow his cover. The other's would freak out, not to mention Hiei's own reaction. Kurama was certain Hiei would be disgusted with him, would perhaps even hate him.

"You need a rose as well," Kurama teased, reaching up into his hair as he came toward the smaller demon. Even in its present style, he had managed to hide his usual amount of seeds. Selecting the right one, Kurama used a small amount of his ki to coax it into growth, until it was a brilliant red rose. He placed it in Hiei's jacket pocket, even while the other demon remained silent.

"Is everyone ready?" Yuusuke questioned, taking Keiko's arm.

"You bet! The sooner we get there, the sooner I can teach that bastard a lesson for tricking those people into entering his trap!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei opened his mouth, no doubt to give a sarcastic retort, but nothing came out as Kurama suddenly wrapped his arms around Hiei's own. His mouth snapped shut and his wide eyes turned to the other.

"We're supposed to be a couple, ne?" Kurama said, smiling as he explained. "It wouldn't be very believable if we didn't behave as one."

When the other didn't reply, but simply followed the other four from the apartment,  
Kurama couldn't help but grin. No, he wasn't taking advantage of the situation in the least!  
His grin widening, Kurama held onto Hiei's arm, slipping his body just a little closer than was necessary.

Why did people even go to these dinners? They were the most boring things in the world.  
Although Kurama had tried to be polite, tried to get involved in the conversations, his patience was drawing thin. They were supposed to mingle and find out as much as they could, but he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. There were fifty people invited. Somehow, the ring leader of this thing had managed to invite every single male sports-enthusiast in Tokyo. Being someone who was not much into sports, Kurama found that he couldn't hold more than a few second conversation with any of the men in the crowd without lapsing into a strained silence.

Yet, the females in the group, the people whom he was supposed to be mingling with the easiest, were all fashion junkies. Clothing was all they wanted to talk about, or the latest movie stars, or whether or not some other woman's shoes matched with her purse.

Needless to say, Kurama was at his wits end. Yuusuke and Kuwabara fit in well enough,  
easily able to talk about the sport of martial arts. Keiko and Botan were having 'girl talk'. It wasn't anything like the mindless babbling of the other females, but was still feminine enough that Kurama felt uncomfortable. He really didn't want to know if Yuusuke was a good kisser or not.

Worse yet, Hiei had been ignoring the world. Kurama included in that world. He simply sat off to the side, glaring when anyone came close to him. Kurama had been the only one permitted to get close to him, although that was probably because they had to pretend to be an item. Mostly, he simply observed the crowd, sipping his sake, and munching on some kind of American finger sandwich.

No one had left for one of the private rooms, making it impossible to pinpoint their target in the crowd. Sighing, Kurama retrieved another glass of wine and sat down across from Hiei.

"Any clues yet?" he questioned in a low voice, careful not to be overheard.

"All of these humans are acting alike. They had might as well be carbon copies of each other. I can sense the power of a demon, but I can't find the exact source of the ki," Hiei replied.

Kurama turned his own eyes out to observe the crowd. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but tensed when he saw someone he didn't know walking toward himself and Hiei. There was an intoxicated blush on his cheeks and a leer on his face. However, those eyes were trained on Hiei instead of Kurama, making the youko-turned-human bristle with possession. Hiei wasn't his to be possessive of, outside of this dinner party, but he didn't have to like the fact anyway.

"Hey there!" the man exclaimed, slapping a hand onto Hiei's shoulder. He seemed immune to the cold glare he was being given.

Kurama saw the other tense, but knew he wouldn't say anything even though Hiei probably wanted to slice the man's head off right then and there. They had been given strict orders not to avoid anyone who came forward. If one of the three men in their team was approached with an invitation into privacy, they were to go along in order to find out if their inventor was the target.

When Hiei didn't say anything, Kurama gave a soft laugh. "Don't be so impolite, Hiei," he said softly, before turning his eyes to the other man. "We haven't been out for dinner in a while and Hiei has never been overly sociable."

"More is the pity! He looks like such an interesting young man," the stranger replied, not even glancing Kurama's way.

The two demons glanced at each other, communicating easily with that one quick look.  
This certainly seemed to be the target. All Hiei had to do was go with him if he was invited, and confirm. They couldn't kill the wrong man, of course, and he could simply be a human with an intoxicated fascination for Hiei.

Both of their suspicions rose, however, when the man continued to talk. "Perhaps I can break you away from this beautiful young woman for a moment? Myself and some of the others are heading to a private room. Billiard tables and the like have been set up, a place for certain privileged young men to meet up and enjoy themselves."

"Oh, Hiei, you'd leave me here alone?" Kurama said, pretending to be distraught at the idea, although he was silently leaping for joy. The sooner they completed this mission, the sooner he would be able to go home. His feet were killing him!

"Ah, surely you'd give your young man some time to relax? Women get the chance to do their private feminine talk all the time. Can't you give him the same opportunity?" the man questioned. Although his words were light and teasing, his eyes pinned Kurama with a sharp look.

Hiei stood up and moved to Kurama's side, breaking into the path of the glare that Kurama had been receiving. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long," he said quietly, leaning down so that his lips brushed Kurama's cheek before turning and walking with the other man toward one of the doorways.

Kurama was so in shock at the sensation of Hiei's warm lips against his cheek that it took him several long moments before he managed to get out of his seat and find the others.

Luckily, the other four had met at a table and were talking. When Kurama approached them, Botan caught his arm. "We did a quick head count of the people here. Twelve of them are missing. No one has noticed their disappearances. It seems that some sort of spell has been cast to erase people's memories of their presence. However, it only affected human minds. Keiko and Kuwabara forgot completely that there had been fifty people here and were shocked to hear that someone was missing. I managed to lift the spell off of them, but it was very difficult," she told him.

Kurama nodded as he took in the information. "Hiei was invited to join them in the private room. He is there right now. They went through the first doorway on the left wall."

"What? They chose the shrimp over us?" Kuwabara exclaimed, obviously deeply insulted that he would of been over looked.

"It is a good point, though," Yuusuke commented at Kuwabara's shrill exclamation. "Why would he choose Hiei and those others, and overlook the rest of us? What makes them different?"

"Hiei is a demon," Botan pointed out.

"Yes, but the rest of the selected men were human. Also, Yuusuke has demon blood in him," Kurama pointed out.

"Because he's handsome?" Keiko questioned.

"What?" This time, it was Yuusuke who shrieked.

She gave him a look that was both warm and cold at the same time. "I didn't say anything about wanting him to take your place, idiot. However, one has to be blind not to notice the air of masculinity around him. If he wasn't so cold-hearted, there are lots of people who would fall for him," she replied.

And one who already has, Kurama thought to himself.

This time, it was Botan to rid of that idea. "There were an assortment of men I saw go in there. Most of them had little differences from the men out here. In fact, some of the men out here are more attractive," she said.

"There is one major difference between Hiei and the men out here, besides the fact he is a demon," Kurama said slowly. The others fixed him with earnest looks, and Kurama felt himself blush bright red. "Hiei showed up with a man. I'm wearing women's clothing, but I am still male."

"How would he be able to tell?" Yuusuke commented.

Kurama's blush grew brighter. "Well, everyone I met before wasn't able to tell at all.  
However, he had a way of looking at me and talking to me. It was uncomfortable and, as we spoke, I realized why. It felt as though he could see right through my disguise, and was disgusted with me. As though he knew I was crossdressing," he explained.

Keiko gave a small gasp and snapped her fingers as she remembered something at Kurama's words. "I talked to one of those men. He told me that he and his girlfriend were breaking up, but he wouldn't tell me why. However, when I spoke to her later, she told me quite coldly that I shouldn't bother being interested in him because he was gay!"

"He's going after homosexuals?" Botan questioned, her expression clearly puzzled.

"Why would he do that?" Kuwabara questioned, looking rather disgusted.

Kurama sighed. If the obvious prejudice against gays while being in a situation where a demon was killing them hadn't convinced him it was a good idea to keep his affections to himself, Kuwabara's reaction was. His friends would never accept his feelings for Hiei,  
and their work as the Reikai Tentai would suffer for it.

"Why isn't the problem at hand. What we need to do is figure out a way to get in there and fight him. He is too strong for Hiei to fight alone, no matter how powerful that little demon thinks he is," Yuusuke stated.

Working quickly, they began to formulate a plan.

The room wouldn't be that easy to get into. Now that the demon had chosen his targets and brought them into the room, two men had positioned themselves as guards for the door.  
None of the other people at the dinner party seemed to notice their presence, but the Reikai Tentai were quick to take note.

Botan approached them, her steps wavering back and forth, her cheeks pinched to create a drunken flush. She stumbled a little over the edge of the carpet and fell bodily against one of the demonic guards.

He caught her, obviously surprised. Apparently, like the vanished men, they weren't supposed to be noticed. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Ahhh," Botan said, a groan and a squeal at the same time. "I feel so light headed all of a sudden. My stomach is on a roller coaster. You are so kind to catch me. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Seeing the expression on her face, an almost exaggerated look of illness, the guard decided that his nice suit was more important than guarding the door and nodded to the other man before taking her gently by the elbow. "I'll help you to the bathroom miss, then you should join the others," he said as they left.

"Oh, Botan!" Keiko exclaimed, coming up to the door as the blue-haired girl was lead to the bathroom. She turned her worried eyes on the other guard, who hadn't been paying much attention to her until she met his eyes. "Is she all right? She is a friend of mine. I was worried by how much she was drinking."

"Well, he went to bring her to the bathroom. You should join her there," the guard said,  
stumbling through his words. He didn't seem to like the fact that she was able to see him where he stood. There was a nervous twitch in his eyebrow.

"I'd better. I don't want her to vanish, like my boyfriend did," Keiko said, sounding a perfect mixture between sad and angry.

"Boyfriend?" the guard said, his head snapping around so that he could look at her more closely.

Keiko nodded, tears pricking in her eyes. "He was invited to go somewhere for a few minutes, but has been gone for almost a half an hour. I'm worried that he's run off with another woman or something!" she exclaimed.

Obviously having been previously told that the missing men shouldn't of been noticed, the guard stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. "You say he has been missing?" he exclaimed, struggling to look concerned.

Sniffing and nodding, Keiko's expression became angry. "None of the other men have ran off, so how dare he think that he can!" she exclaimed. She continued to rant and rave about her missing boyfriend, dragging the guard with her. He was reluctant to leave the door, but the chance of their boss's ploy being uncovered by a human girl was more important. If the spell hadn't worked on her... perhaps it wasn't working at all?

"Perfect!" Kurama exclaimed. He knew they would have a few bare moments before the guards would return, so he, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara quickly ran for the door, slipping inside before either of the guards had come back into sight.

Turning, Kurama froze where he was standing. Five of the men had already been killed and were laying in the corner of the room. Their bodies didn't seem to have any wounds on them, but their eyes were vacant and they weren't breathing.

The other men in the room were happily going on with what they were doing, smoking or drinking or shooting at the balls on the billiard table. They didn't seem to notice the corpses along the far wall.

However, the demon had obviously noted that Hiei hadn't been distracted by the liquor or the billiard table and was making his move. At the present moment, he was doing his best to suffocate Hiei by kissing him to death. What shocked him most was the fact that Hiei didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight at all.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara shrieked when he saw the demons locked together in a tight embrace.

Hiei didn't react, but the other demon pushed him away slightly, his eyes shifting over to the three figure's by the door. It was the same one who had invited Hiei here in the first place, although he didn't look the least bit drunk now. "You weren't invited here. You had better leave now. Join the rest of the party," he said quietly.

"Like hell we will! What are you doing to Hiei? And the rest of these men?" Yuusuke demanded, stepping forward.

"Ah, you know this little one? He is quite cute, isn't he?" the demon said softly. "It took much mental coaxing for him to forget. I wanted him to be the first one to come to me, but I had to go through five others before I finally broke through his mental barriers."

"Hiei?" Kurama said quietly, trying to catch the other's attention.

Red eyes turned on him, not the least bit of recognition in their depths. He gave a small scowl and, of all things, began to pout. He turned his eyes back on the other demon and gave him a look worthy of a simpering puppy. "Morado, who are you talking to? You should be paying attention to me," Hiei whined.

Kuwabara fell to the ground in shock, babbling confusing sentence fragments under his breath.

"You know this guy?" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Hiei turned his eyes on Yuusuke, but didn't reply.

"No," Kurama said, shaking his head as he looked up at the leader of the Reikai Tentai.  
"The target made him forget his usual life. He's using some kind of mental control over Hiei."

"How observant you are!" Morado exclaimed, laughing slightly as he slipped a hand up Hiei's back to rest at the base of his neck. "I can manipulate the minds of those I am around. I feed off of sexual energy, although my tastes lay in the male species more than anything. They have a favorable taste to their energy that makes the meal that much more enjoyable. I was going to choose you at first," the demon said with a look at Kurama, "but I find it distasteful when a man hides his gender."

"Hiei, aren't you listening to this?" Kuwabara shrieked, having apparently recovered. His arms were waving as he ranted. "Can't you see what this guy is doing to you?"

"He can't understand what you're saying. As far as he knows, we're talking about the soup served at dinner. I've taken careful consideration to choose my victims and I'm not about to have the illusions shattered. Obviously you are not regular humans if my subtle spells didn't work. However, I'm not about to let you take away my right to eat," Morado stated.

"Eating or not, you're killing innocent people. As the Reikai Tentai, we can not allow this.  
Either submit to being arrested without a fuss, or we will be forced to fight you," Yuusuke yelled.

"Reikai Tentai? Well, that explains a lot. Including why this delicious young man is a fellow demon. I didn't recognize it at first, but could tell once he finally fell under my control," Morado said, leaning down. His lips brushed against Hiei's again, and the mindless fire demon almost swooned against him.

Kurama growled. "Don't touch him! You are even more disgusting that I first thought you to be. Feeding on human energy is bad enough, but to force someone blindly into what you are is unforgivable!" he spat.

"Do you know why I pick the people that I do?" the demon teased, slowly tracing a finger down Hiei's jaw. He was very careful to keep his body behind that of the smaller demon.  
His eyes met Kurama's once again, a snicker working along his lips. "I cannot bend minds that aren't already shifting the way I want them. I feed from sexual energy, but it is difficult to gain such energy if my victim is not aroused at the time. However, there are many men who are gay or bisexual, and even more who won't admit it. All I have to do is observe them around women and pick them out of the crowd, then play with their mind until they are willing to submit to me. This young one was easy to convince that we were involved, once I erased all other memories from his mind other than the ones I put in there."

"We won't allow you to take advantage of him!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"Perhaps you won't have the choice," Morado replied, finally leaving Hiei's side despite the smaller demon's whimper of protest. He stepped forward, but paused in front of Kuwabara. "You are a complete human," he observed.

"So? Do you think that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass? I've been killing demons years before you even showed up in the Ningenkai!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It's not that," Morado said slowly, a strange look coming into his eyes as he gazed into those of Kuwabara. He stepped toward the human boy, blue hair falling over his forehead as he bowed his head slightly. "You are very powerful for a human. A handsome man,  
certainly. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be embraced by a man?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara mumbled, but a strange look was coming into his eyes. The same strange heat that was in Hiei's.

"Mind control. He's gaining control of Kuwabara easily, because he has a human mind and therefore, little resistance. He'll be coming after both of us as well," Kurama said to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke nodded, biting his lip. "I would of attacked already, normally, but we can't be sure his spell will vanish once he is dead. What if Hiei and Kuwabara have fallen so deeply that they can't be pulled out of it again? Also, his mind control might work in ways that we might have to fight the two of them to get to him," he replied.

"Do we have any other choice?" Kurama said, sighing as he looked over at Hiei. The other demon was watching them with only mild curiosity, whistling under his breath. Morado might as well of been offering them a drink by the lack of attention he was giving them.

"Not really," Yuusuke replied, sighing as well. They turned their attention back to Kuwabara, only to find him in an equally passionate embrace with the demon as Hiei had shared only a few moments before.

"Oh my God, that's disgusting!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Kurama had to agree. Watching Kuwabara with Yukina was adorable, but watching him try to pull the clothes from the demon that held his mind was disturbing to say the least. "I didn't know Kuwabara was bisexual," he commented absently, recalling the fact that Morado couldn't control those who weren't already leaning toward it.

"It doesn't matter! Ew! Kuwabara, what would Yukina say?" Yuusuke yelled.

That's when it got strange. Kuwabara's eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he gave a scream worthy of a banshee, nearly jumping a solid ten feet away from the demon he'd been lip-locking with before coming to land on his ass. "I was... oh my God, I was... Ew!  
Yuck! Oh my God!" It became his mantra as Kuwabara wiped his mouth and glared at the startled demon still standing there.

"Well, it seems I didn't have as good of control on you as I thought," Morado commented with a sour look on his face. He turned to Yuusuke. "I think that the time of playing games is over. I've had enough of your interference. I offered you the chance to forget this had even happened, to be able to go on with your normal lives. However, since you refuse to accept this, I'll have to kill you after all."

Yuusuke took a fighting stance. "Just try it. Kurama, go and see if you can snap some sense into Hiei. Kuwabara and I will take care of this creep!"

Nodding, although the other couldn't see him, Kurama ran over to where Hiei was leaning against the wall. "Hiei, are you all right?" he questioned, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Hiei questioned, eyeing him with mild curiosity.

"Morado has you under his control. Surely, you can remember me even through his illusions? I'm your best friend," Kurama replied, earnestly grabbing both of Hiei's shoulders and staring at the other's face.

Hiei shrugged, trying to knock his hands away. "I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my life. As for Morado, of course he has me under his control. I love him"  
he stated.

Unwillingly, Kurama felt tears come to his eyes. It may of only been because of mind control, but hearing Hiei claim his love for another was like having his heart ripped from his chest. He felt one tear slip down his cheek and quickly rose a hand to wipe it away,  
only to have another quickly slip down the same path.

Hiei, who had turned to walk away, paused. A strange expression flickered along his face as he turned toward Kurama. His hand rose to wipe away the second tear from Kurama's cheek. "You're crying?" he questioned, obviously confused.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's body and pulled him close, whether the other would hate him for it or not. He buried his face in Hiei's shoulder, shocked when he felt warm arms wrap around him. "It just hurts, inside. I've loved you for so long, and have feared that you would hate me for it. Then this man plays one simple mind game with you and you've fallen in love with him. I'm scared that you won't break out of this, Hiei. That you will continue to believe that you love him. You'll leave me, forever, and I love you so much," Kurama admitted.

Hiei was silent, holding him as he regained control of his emotions. He hadn't actually begun crying, although there had been a few more tears that leaked from his eyes, but Kurama felt drained all the same. He could see the confusion on Hiei's face, the strange look in his eyes. "Hiei," he began, but was interrupted when two of the other's fingers pressed against his lips to silence him.

Slowly, Hiei's eyes met his. "Kitsune?" he said slowly, as though trying out the word on his tongue.

Kurama smiled, nodding. "Hai, Hiei. It's me," he said softly.

Hiei's hand came to his brow and he shook his head slightly. "What happened? I entered the room and was observing the target, trying to catch him while he killed his victims.  
Then, I..." his voice trailed off, his eyes going wide. Then he narrowed them, a poisonous look in his eyes. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Sorry, Hiei, we beat you to it!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Blinking, Kurama turned and looked over toward their friend. Yuusuke was grinning his head off, Kuwabara wearing a grin to match. Behind them, Morado was laying unconscious on the ground.

"What happened?" Kurama questioned.

Kuwabara smirked. "He might have impressive telepathic abilities, but the guy was a wimp physically. Since he couldn't draw me or Urameshi into his mental tricks, it was easy to take him out. One punch, and he was out for the count," he said, laughing his head off.

"Have the illusions worn off?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei moved to stand next to them.

Yuusuke shook his head, motioning around. "If they have, none of these guys have noticed the bodies in the corner yet. They're still happily playing along. We should get out of here while we can. Once they snap out of the spell, the bodies will be discovered and the police can take care of the rest. There isn't much we can do about it anyway," he said.

"What if they don't snap out of it? His spell wasn't strong on me because I was protected by the mental capabilities of my Jagan," Hiei commented.

"Well, it is probably for the best. At least the women who came with those five victims won't remember enough to miss them," Kurama said.

"Koenma wants this guy brought to the Reikai for judgment. He'll probably be stuck in a jail for the next five hundred years," Yuusuke commented, helping hoist the unconscious demon onto Kuwabara's shoulders.

They made their way from the room, not very surprised to see that the guards had vanished. Chances were that the guards had been held by illusion as well, and had broken from it once Morado's mind had lost consciousness. The girls were waiting close by, and Botan quickly took Morado with her back to the Reikai.

Hiei vanished as soon as they left the restaurant, and the remaining members of the Reikai Tentai made their way back to Yuusuke's house with Keiko. They explained what happened in the room, although Kurama stamped rather hard on Yuusuke's foot when he began to exaggerate the moment when Morado had control over Kuwabara. The last thing they needed was that fact getting around. Yukina might take it the wrong way, and Hiei would never let Kuwabara forget it.

When he finally arrived at his own home, Kurama was glad to see that his parents had gone to bed. He'd snuck out before they could see him dressed as a girl, and had been afraid they would spot him on his way back. A simple note from his mother was on the table, hoping he had a good time out with his friends, hoped that he wasn't getting back too late, and letting him know that supper was in the refrigerator if he was still hungry.

Kurama bypassed the food and went straight for his room, wanting to get out of these clothes as soon as possible. He kicked the shoes into a corner and pulled the dress from his body, giving the bra a distasteful look as he threw it on top of the discarded dress. He would deal with all of that tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep. As far as his youki went, Kurama shouldn't of been tired at all, but the emotional aspect of the battle had taken its toll on him.

However, before he could reach for his drawers, he heard his window slide open.

"You know, you didn't have to wear women's underwear too," he heard a deep voice tease him.

Kurama blushed and quickly grabbed his robe, pulling it onto his body. "Actually, I did.  
Boxers wouldn't fit right," he said, half grumbling as he turned toward the demon perched on his window sill.

Hiei said nothing, simply lifted an eyebrow and snickered a bit more.

"Has the spell completely worn off of you? You're back to normal?" Kurama questioned as he approached the other. He leaned his arms against the sill that Hiei wasn't sitting on,  
looking up at him. It wasn't often that he had to when they were speaking face to face, and the thought made him chuckle quietly to himself.

Hiei wasn't looking his way, his eyes angrily focused on a far corner of the room. "I am back to normal, but I can't help but curse myself for being a big enough idiot to of fallen for his trap. I didn't even feel his power working on me," he growled.

"It wasn't your fault. He was a master of mental techniques," Kurama replied, hoping it was a reply that would soothe Hiei's anger without damaging his ego.

The Koorime was silent for a few moments, then caught Kurama's eyes once again with an intense look. "Did you mean what you told me?" he asked.

Blushing, Kurama tried to keep his reaction from showing. "Told you what?" he questioned, although he had the feeling that he knew exactly what Hiei was talking about.  
He didn't want to let Hiei think that that was what he was thinking, though, incase he was wrong.

Scowling, Hiei grabbed onto one of his forelocks of hair. "Did you mean what you told me when you snapped me out of the spell? When you said that you... cared for me," he demanded.

"I didn't say I cared for you Hiei," Kurama said, closing his eyes. "I said that I was in love with you."

He waited, holding his breath as he waited for a reply. Would Hiei run away? Would he be disgusted, as Kurama thought he would be?

When warm fingers brushed against his lips, Kurama's eyes snapped open. Hiei looked troubled, and more than a little afraid. The youko was shocked. He'd never seen fear in Hiei's eyes, the entire time that they'd known each other.

"I wasn't sure if it had been the spell playing tricks on me or not. Perhaps some other kind of mind game. I never would of thought that you would like a worthless demon like me"  
Hiei said quietly.

"Worthless? Don't ever say that about yourself! Hiei, you are the most treasured person in my life. I love you, and we all care about you. You're a powerful fighter and a loyal ally to have," Kurama exclaimed.

"But could you stand to be touched by hands that have slain so many? I've spent my life killing, Kurama. Sometimes, not even people who deserved it," Hiei said quietly.

Kurama shifted forward, pressing his head against Hiei's chest as he inhaled the other's scent, his arms wrapping around Hiei's body. He could feel the other demon tense against him, but gradually relaxed. He felt Hiei's arms slip around his own shoulders.

"I wouldn't dream about having any other hands touch my body other than your own,  
Hiei," he said softly. 


End file.
